Old memories and Empty promises
by Coffeeholic writter
Summary: Ronald, and his colleague and friend Gisele, gets an important mission to find out, what has happened to the missing souls. And who's behind it all? Disguised in the human world they discover, that the mission isn't as easy as it sounded. Will they managed to solve the mystery? Or is this the end of human kind? A little story about friendship and adventure, spiced up with humor.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ronald Knox stood now outside William T. Spears office, scared for his life. The reason for that, was because the first thing he heard on the morning, was that he was supposed to meet William. He knew it was kinda of a wild party last night, he had to admit it self, but it couldn't be that bad. Or could it? He cleared his throat as he knocked on the wooden door.

-" Come in " The cold, emotionless voice of William said. Ronald opened the door and stepped in. He closed carefully the door after him.

-"You wanted to meet me sir?" He asked as cheerfully and Ronaldish as usual. William sighed as he looked up from his papers on the desk.

-"Yes, sit down please" He said and pointed on the chair on the other side of his desk. Ronald did as he was told to, giving a bright smile to William. Of course he didn't get a smile back, that was expected.

-"I want to talk with you about a very important thing..." William said, and looked Ronald right into the eyes, making a shiver go through the younger ones whole body

-"IT WASN'T MY IDEA SIR, I PROMISE! IT WAS ALL GRELL'S FAULT! HE BROUGHT THE ALCOHOL" Ronald shouted out and did wild gestures with his arms as he started to explain everything that happened last time. William looked at the boy with a questioning expression on his face as he furrowed his eyebrows. That's the moment Ronald understood, that it wasn't about yesterday that William wanted to talk about. He blushed deeply, became red as Grell's hair, as he gave an innocent look to William, who shaked his head and took a deep breath.

-" It wasn't about that Ronald, but thank you, I will talk with Grell. I guess a new suspension is waiting for him" William sighed deeply

-"Anyways, it's a mission. A very important one. There has gone souls missing and we have a guess, that a demon is behind it all" William said and handed Ronald a file with the information he needed.

-"In that file is all information you need for the mission. As I told you, this is not a normal one. I was going to send you with Grell, but since he is going to be suspended, again, I have to find a new partner for you" William said as Ronald took a peek on the information.

-"47 missing souls?" He asked and looked up at William, who was correcting his glasses.

-"Yes, and we are afraid that there is even more. That's why you, and your partner, are going to the human world in disguises, to investigate. This is an undercover case" William explained

-"You make this sound like a police mission" Ronald said laughing as he put back the files.

-"Besides, you said undercover huh? I know the exact right person for this then" Ronald said with a grin on his lips and William shaked his head.

-" No, no, no. We're not letting her go again. She is also suspended for a reason. You remember what happened the last time we let her on a mission" William said and clenched teeth. Ronald rolled his eyes.

-" I know,she maybe got a little too wild, but give her a chance" Ronald said

-"Pretty pretty please William? After all, she isn't as bad as her brother. He's worse of those two" Ronald said laughing. William sighed, he guessed he had no other choices.

-"Then your first mission will be to search for her. She has been missing since the day she got suspended. She said she liked to take it easy and disappear for a while. Unfortunately we haven't seen her on a half decade" William said. Ronald nodded.

-" Trust me, I know her more than well. When she sees me searching for her, she will surly be found in no time" Ronald said with a smirk on his lips as he stood up and walked to the door.

-" Ronald wait" William said and opened one of the drawers in his desk. Ronald turned around as he saw William disappear behind the desk and come back up with something that looked like an axe.

-"She probably needs this" William said as he came to Ronald and handed the death scythe. Ronald grinned. He had pretty good memories of this death scythe, and it's owner as well.

-"Thanks! She surly does" He said as he took it from William.

-"Good luck" William said and went back to his desk to continue his paperwork. Ronald went out from the office with a grin on his lips. He had acaccomplished two good things today. Grell in trouble, and relieved his best friend and colleague from suspending. Actually, he had all this time knew where she is.

 **At the Sutcliffs' House**

Ronald knocked politely on the wooden door. He heard someone screaming about coming soon, wait a minute, and a lot of noises. Finally a Grell in his PJs with a messy hair, sunglasses on, and mouth mask opened the door.

-" What are you doing here kid? Do you know what the time is? I haven't done my makeup yet" Grell scoffed at him. Ronald just laughed.

-"I came to tell your sister good news" He said and tried to look over Grell's shoulder if he could see the female grim reaper somewhere.

-"She's in the shower upstairs. You can come in and sit down in the living room as I go and tell her that you're here" Grell said and let Ronald come in. It was a pretty nice looking house. Most of the furniture and accessories was of course red and he was sure who had been the designer for the household (Grell, obviously XD) . He had been in there few times before and knew where the living room was. He sat down on the (obviously) red sofa. Grell had already disappeared upstairs. He heard a woman and heard running footsteps that was coming down. Soon he saw a redheaded female shinigami with messy,wet hair and only a bathrobe around her that ran down stairs.

-"RONNIE! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" She yelled and hugged Ronald so tightly that he thought he couldn't breath soon.

-"Uh! couhld youh Gishele leht meh goh? Ih canh''t breath" Ronald asked with a little laughter. The female shinigami, that was named Gisele, let her friend go from her tight hug.

-"So sorry Ronnie. Feel like I haven't seen you on ages-" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she glared at him.

-"Wait, how did you know where to find me?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. Ronald giggled.

-"It was pretty obvious. Well, not really. ..." Ronald blushed of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

-"Well what?" Gisele asked and looked at her friend for an explanation.

-"Don't be mad at him, but...Grell told me" Ronald said with a little laughter as Gisele turned around and ran upstairs.

-"GREEEEEEEEELL" She yelled and soon you could hear a pillow smash into certain someone's face, that was yelling that not in the face, his makeup would be ruined. She came down with a pretty cocky smile on her face.

-" Want something? Tea perhaps?" She asked as she went to the kitchen, with Ronald after her.

-"Tea would be good, as I'm going to tell you some good news" Ronald said and sat down on one of the (yep) red chairs at the round kitchen table.

-" You finally got a girlfriend and decided to stop being a playboy?" She asked smirking and Ronald laughed.

-" No, not yet" He admitted and laughed a bit. He knew she would ask that. It was obvious. He was like a mischievous little brother for her.

-"Aww, I already thought" She said and pouted. As she handed Ronald his tea and sat down next to him at the table.

-"Well, we can hope for that day. Anyways, here is the information for our mission. It's a undercover mission, and our task it to find out why those souls are missing" Ronald explained excited to the confused Gisele.

-"Wait a minute. ...Did you say...our?" She asked and looked confused from the papers up to Ronald and back again. -" I thought I was suspended from being a shinigami. My death scythe was even taken away" She said and sighed as she looked out from the window.

-" Do you mean this? William said that you maybe could have a use of it now during the mission" Ronald said laughing as he put her death scythe at the table. Gisele looked shocked at the axe. She hadn't seen it in ages.

-"My precious little treasure" She said and hugged the axe and Ronald laughed

-" Well, are you coming or not? After all, it's to us two William trusted this mission" He brushed back a little of his hair with his hand.

-" I'm definitely in! You can count on me! I just need to go and change my clothing maybe" She giggled and ran upstairs. -"Wait there!" She shouted as she disappeared. Ronald looked at her disappearing figure. Grell came down the stairs, looking extremely frustrated. He came to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He sat down next to Ronald with his cup.

-" Do not even think about flirting with her" Grell warned him with a cheshire grin.

-" I dunno, she's too old for me" Ronald answered with a laugh but Grell looked more offended.

-"That was offending you know. Since I'm her twin brother, you are calling me old too" Grell said and Ronald laughed.

-" Don't argue boys. Besides, I'm not old, yet at least. She said laughing as she went down the stairs. Her red hair was put up in a bun, she was wearing a red shaded lipstick, and as her outfit she was of course the typical reaper's outfit. In one of her hands she had her death scythe, with the other she corrected her big round glasses.

-"Are we going?" She asked Ronald with a grin.

 **A/N: _Heya guys!_**

 ** _Yes, I hated the start of the story so I wanted to restart it all. I'm sorry if my character is too Mary-Sue. I_** ** _try my best to not do her one, because I personally (As anybody else) hate when people do that with their ocs_** ** _. Before I get hate :_** **I'M NOT HATING ON ANYBODY'S OC! _Everyone doses it on their own way. I personally often avoid stories with oc just because that particular reason. Okey, you are more than welcome to point out if I have grammar issues because English isn't my first language. I would really appreciate too if you could tell me what you thought about Gisele now, when I finally wrote as I wanted her to appear._**

 **DO NOT STEAL MY OC! If you do, I will find you, and chop your head of with a chainsaw _ You are more than welcome to use her in your own fanfictions if you want, but ask first permission and then give credit.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ONLY MY OWN OC AND THE FANFIC. FOR ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS, CREDIT TO THEIR LOVELY CREATER!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING :**

 **I'M 100 % AWARE OF THAT GRELL IS A TRANSGENDER MALE - TO - FEMALE. I'M NOT TRANSPHOBIC WHEN I USE MALE PRONOUNS ON HIM, I ONLY DO THAT BECAUSE IT'S MORE NATURAL FOR ME. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT THEN INSTEAD OF HATING!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **~ XOXO LIZ**

ps. Sorry for long chapter _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter _****_Two_**

The silence was all over them as they walked quietly to the portal that would bring them to the human world. They hadn't seen each other in many years, so to find a topic to talk about was hard. Finally Gisele decided to make a try to break the silence.

"So playboy, how's it going with the girls?" She asked with a light chuckle. Ronald blushed, his whole face red as a tomato.

"Ummm...I...well good, I think" He replied, making Gisele to rise an eyebrow.

"I thought you just said you haven't got a girlfriend yet" She said and looked up at the sky. It was quite a rainy day, gray clouds hang dangerously over their heads.

"Well yeah. I haven't found the right one yet" He said and scratched awkwardly the back of his head.

"The day will come, trust me" Gisele said, not taking her sight of the sky "I hope it isn't as rainy in London as it is here" She concluded, to change the conversation. She felt that Ronald was getting a little too uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Me too" Ronald said, and was his own bright self again. That eased Giesle too.

"Let's keep moving so we won't get wet" She said and Ronald nodded as they fastened the speed of walking. The silence was all over them again. This time it was Ronald who decided to do a try to break the silence.

"So, tell me Gisele, why have you been hiding all those years" He asked, and looked at his female friend. She didn't say anything, just kept quiet for a moment, before sighing deeply and replying.

"Wouldn't you hide, if you had done something terrible that made people dislike you and talk bad things about you behind your back?" She asked frowning. Ronald sighed. He knew that she didn't want to take up the things that happened many years ago. She was still too proud to admit, that was she did was wrong. Ronald tried to find a new topic to talk about, and grinned evilly as he got one. He looked innocently at Gisele, who confused looked back.

"What's up with that face?" she asked, and Ronald's grin just grow

"Well then, Gisele my friend, how's it going with you and the boys?" He asked laughing, as he saw on Gisele's face, that her question had backfired at her now. She was bright red, as her and her brother's hair, in her face.

"T-that's n-no-none of your business" She stuttered out. She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him pouting.

"Jeez woman, don' t take it that serious" He said, and nudged his friend's arm slightly. "I was just asking back ,you were asking me too" He concluded honestly and smirked . Gisele let her arms fall down to her sides, and sighed as she looked at him again

"I guess you're right" She admitted. "I haven't been having any luck with the guys...yet" She concluded the _yet_ rather irritated. Ronald just laughed.

"Well, welcome to the club then" He said, and Gisele frowned, mumbling something that sounded like a _thank you._ They walked quietly the rest of the way to the portal. Few minutes later, plus an awkward atmosphere, they finally reached to their destination.

"Well, we're finally here!" Ronald said and Gisele nodded.

"You don't get portal sick anymore, do you?" Gisele asked with an raised eyebrow. Ronald rubbed awkwardly the back of his head.

"Of course not! Why would I?" He asked, and by his voice you could hear he was denying something.

"Rooonaaaaaald?" Gisele asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked rather strict on her colleague and friend.

"Gisele, I'm serious" Ronald said, trying to convince his suspicious friend. She sighed and let her guard down.

"Fine. But if you do puke up, don't do it on me okay?" She said, and chuckled lightly. "London, here we come! C'mon Casanova, we haven't the whole day" She grabbing her friend's hand and dragging him with her in the portal.

* * *

Few minutes later, they bounced down on the streets of London. Or actually, in one of the dark alley's of London (Classy, I know). Ronald rubbed his head as he stood up, and dusted off himself. Gisele took herself painfully up, rubbing lightly her lower back, before dusting of her clothes as well.

"So, here we are now. The big city of London" Ronald said chuckling and peeked out on the streets. It was pretty early in the morning. Few people were walking on the street, probably they who had to go to work early, but otherwise it was still pretty quiet, and empty of people. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the horizon and dew was still covering the plants.

"So, our mission is to disguise ourselves and melt in, and find out who's behind the missing souls correct?" She asked, and looked at Ronald for an answer. The male reaper nodded.

"Correct. We are going to be servants at a baron's mansion. He's one of them who's next on the to die list, and we are suspecting that the demon, or whatever it is, is going to attack at that area next" Ronald explained as they started to walk.

"When is he supposed to die?"

"In a week, at least what it says here" Ronald replied, and corrected his glasses like William used to do.

"Ugh, I see that you have spent too much time with that boring man called William, whatever the T stands for, Spears" She huffed and rolled her eyes

"Well. I have been working with him a lot lately, since Grell has gotten himself in trouble now and then, and got himself suspended once in a while" Ronald said and chuckled "I know you and William don't really get along,do you?" He said and Gisele just nodded

"Yes. Let's say that mine and William's relationship isn't _that_ good" She said and Ronald furrowed his eyebrows.

"And what may you mean with _that_ good? Do you two actually get along sometimes?" He asked, and sounded almost excited. Gisele sighed deeply before replying

"Yes, there is few, _very few_ , occasions him and I get along. One is if we both are drunk as hell so we don't even remember our own names, or if we are forced to. Which often never works" She mumbled out the last part.

"Well, you get along at some point. That's an improvement" Ronald said and put his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky. Gisele just nodded and muttered some nonsense before also taking a look up as well. It was going to be a sunny day in London.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** _First of all, I'm terrible sorry for the lack of updates. Second of all, I'm sorry for the dumb conversation between Ronald and Gisele. Third, the ending of this chapter is dumb, I know. You can blame on me for sitting up at 1AM and finishing this chapter. So guys, I will try to update again as soon as I can, school is taking a huge part of my life now. And, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my other story, the Grelliam story, is currently on hiatus. I decided, since I have so little time thanks to school, I have to finish one story first._ _unfortunately,_ _I have more planned for this story than for the other one, and a hell more of inspiration. Ugh. I would so badly want to tell you all I planned, but unfortunately, it would spoil everything. But I will tell you this much information...Gisele isn't the one ending up with Ronald. It's an another girl ;P_

 _Byeeez, see you guys soon! Don' t forget to leave an review ;)_

 _~Liz_


End file.
